


We wanna play arenas

by marsakat



Series: we did it [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post concert sex, Smut, Tour de Columbus, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: The last show had been played, the crowd stopped applauding, and the album cycle was over.They could finally go home, victorious





	We wanna play arenas

**Author's Note:**

> And I stood there, at Schott, I realized I had to commemorate the end of Tour de Columbus and Blurryface album cycle with another installment of this series. (Not necessary to read the other stories, though I recommend).

For all the places they had been, and all the successes in the past year, this was the final destination; the endpoint, the homecoming. Each of the other milestones were special and important, and nothing that either of them would trade for anything else; however, this was not only for themselves. This was for the fans, too. The ones who had been there since the start, as well as those who had only joined this rollercoaster a short time ago. A celebration for the community the two of them had sparked, but countless others had expanded and turned into something greater than either could have imagined.

They bathed in the applause, they luxuriated in the celebration. It wasn't just a series of shows, but a massive city-wide party they were throwing, and it felt like everyone had come. Tyler said point blank that he didn't want it to end. He wanted to play every song he had ever written, along with some that he didn't, until his hands and vocal cords bled and he collapsed from exhaustion. They would have to drag him off stage, because for this show to end, it meant that this album cycle was over. And after that, he didn't know where to go.

There were songs and ideas already coalescing, but Tyler didn't have a cohesive concept or direction for where they should go next. Walking off that stage, while it was the highest he had ever felt, still brought with it uncertainty of the future. There was an acute sense that everyone else thought Tyler had more planned than he actually did. Tyler knew that no matter what he said, no one would believe him, and that was a hole he buried himself in by being so cryptic.

It didn't matter that night, though. The sleepless nights worrying about the next album would come, but today was a joyous commemoration of the end of an era. Tyler had his journal of memories from every show along the way, and Josh’s arms grabbing him, pulling him in for a final embrace, taking him by surprise and stealing him from his brief reverie on stage. Of course, Tyler wasn't really surprised because there was no way they would fail hold each other in that moment.

Josh held him and grounded him, as the arena rocked with the appreciation of their fans. Both were so overcome with emotion, so surrounded with love that they needed to bury themselves within each other.

But even touching Josh brought a strong feeling welling up in his throat, blocking his ability to control his composure, because Josh was one of his many areas of uncertainty as well. They had been sneaking around like this for so long, keeping out of sight of anyone besides their inner circle, though there were many close calls.

And then Tyler had made a big step moving this from something intangible and unnamed other than ‘lovers’. He bounded Josh’s finger with a ring and a promise they would be in the light. It felt right, and he'd never regret asking Josh to spend the rest of his life with him, but the thought about coming out to everyone was terrifying.

Josh wasn't wearing the ring now, which twisted Tyler’s gut while simultaneously relieving the itch of fear that people would question and pry and reveal before they were ready.

But if there was one thing Tyler could be certain of; it was that Josh was always his no matter what jewelry adorned his finger or else stayed hidden in the box Tyler had given him. He could see the mutual ownership in the smiling eyes and pat upon his chest. They would always belong to each other, and he would only have to remind himself of this moment in those times that his mind believed even Josh would leave him behind.

They marched backstage and into the congratulatory arms of everyone they knew. It was practically impossible to break away, though Tyler insisted briefly just so he could post the tweet indicating the end of the era, a farewell to the makeup that had proved to be a statement and a burden. Tyler felt victorious.

Everyone knew there would be an afterparty, and they were more than happy to attend. Adrenaline was still coursing through their veins, and there was this realization that it would be awhile before they could gather everyone together like this again. They would be saying goodbye to crew members who couldn’t wait around for them to have another tour. They needed to work, and most everyone would be going their separate ways. It was definite that this would be the end of the working relationship with many of the people they’d grown to like.

There was bowling happening in the background, though Tyler couldn’t stay in one place long enough to finish a whole game. He wandered between the lanes, playing a frame here and there, but he was adrift and buffeting between family and friends. He only paid half-attention to Josh, who was circulating his own route. Tyler couldn’t focus, mind consumed with too many things, his stomach aching for distraction or food, he wasn’t sure.

So they weren’t quick to leave the afterparty--if anything, just like the show and how Tyler never wanted it to end, he would have continued on until the place forced them out. Josh reconnected with Tyler as the singer picked at a slice of pizza that wasn’t his first of the night.

“What a night, huh?” Josh plopped down onto the armrest of the seat Tyler was nestled into.

Tyler nodded and considered if he should give up on the pizza or continue on to fill the loss hovering beneath his diaphragm.  
“Had enough?” Josh’s question was more of a statement, and Tyler knew it was finally time to leave. They both had their fill of everything; people, food, this album cycle. The show was over and they needed to exist with just each other. No distraction, no crowd, no afterparty. Just them and the silence of their home.

The silence was something both of them needed to get used to; they’d been surrounded by white noise of buses and the distant bass thump of instruments for years and years almost ceaselessly. Now, it was all stripped away and there wasn’t a deadline for the hours they could spend wrapped up within one another.

They were used to late nights after shows, and hours spent burning off the post-concert buzz with bus shenanigans with Mark and Michael, but now it was only them and the energy coursing through them.

The kisses between them were shy and hesitant for the first time since the beginning of their relationship, and even then they had lost the fear and newness quickly because everything had come so easily for the two of them. They had always worked and moved in tandem or as the other needed, and continued even now, as they walked to their bedroom--their bedroom; not a hotel suite, locked green room, or bathroom stall. It was shockingly new to have a place that actually belonged to them.

There was no hurry in how they undressed one another once the door was closed--no fear of being discovered or a timecrunch. The only hurry was the desire to be bare and exposed to the other. Clothing was too much of a barrier, and Tyler couldn’t help himself with peppering Josh’s torso with little nips as his shirt disappeared. Josh’s skin was warm, as Tyler had come to expect, and he wanted to bury himself into every inch of his fiancé. The word was still new on his tongue and Tyler whispered it again, and again as they fell into the pillows.

Tyler’s fingers stretched him carefully despite the ease at which Josh’s body accepted his intrusion. Tyler always loved this part, because of the building anticipation and tension, as well as that special time where he could take care of his lover. He knew how and where to press, how to make Josh beg from the sparks flying beneath his skin and along his nerves. Tyler could do this without end, if only Josh’s plaintive moans didn't urge him to move forward.

They had made love every day this week already, but the passion with which their hands explored spoke as if they hadn’t seen the other in years. Tyler parted Josh’s thighs, pulling them to brace his hips with pale skin and rippling muscle. The sweat was starting to form on Tyler’s back; the shower he’d taken at the venue now null and void. His body, otherwise exhausted but still needing and pushing forward with the view of a splayed out and naked Josh.

He was a work of art; Tyler had said it before and he'd say it every day until Josh believed him without question. A Renaissance painting or Greek statue--milky skin and soft lighting that played shadows in the folds of sheets and lines of his body. Josh writhed, an artist would salivate at capturing his body so arched in ecstasy.

As Tyler set the pace thrusting in and out as steady as his heartbeat, his mind’s eye kept flickering between the Josh beneath him and the Josh with the soft dark hair and beautiful smile that told him how amazing that fateful set at the Newport was. They both had grown so much from people that were trying to find their destiny, to manifestations of what the wanted to be and how they wanted to appear. And yet, that younger Josh was still home for Tyler-- just like he could travel back to how he felt writing a specific song, thinking about how they met could evoke the spectrum of emotions Tyler experienced at the start of their relationship.

They paused for kisses that were more tongue than tender lips, trying to experience the other with all five senses simultaneously. Tyler was a solid presence in Josh, who, on the inverse, surrounded and warmed Tyler. Each stroke had their hearts racing in sync, and their fingers dug in to bruise and mark.

Neither wanted this to end, though they had eternity waiting for them and this would be far from the last time they had sex. Tyler tried to lessen the building tension threatening to snap and spill, focused on bringing Josh to that point first. He felt magnificent as he hit “oh shit, Tyler. Right there-- right there!” and wrapped a practiced, dexterous hand around Josh’s cock.

Josh practically convulsed under him, “Tyler- Tyler- Almost-” he shouted as he descended into nonsense. His face was screwed up with concentration, focusing on the pleasure Tyler was giving him.

And Tyler knew his face better than anyone, sensing the exact moment where the orgasm began; the minute tightening of his eyes, the slackening of his mouth, and the involuntary bucking of his hips. This is one of Tyler’s favorite Josh’s; out of control and riding the waves of exhilaration, and he was only there because Tyler brought him to that point.

Tyler stopped holding back, and bowed to the end and welcomed the explosive, all-encompassing climax. His body tried its hardest to bury him completely in Josh, pushing and shoving as Josh pressed back with strong legs digging into Tyler’s sides. They weren't refined in this moment, pure need and instinct ruling all cognitive function. They made no words, just gasps and pants and groans.

The confetti and applause stopped falling, and the high eased, though their bodies shook with exhaustion and the remnants of pleasure. It was the bitterest sorrow for Tyler to pull back and depart, though he'd never fully leave the safe expanse of Josh’s chest. This was what it meant to be at home.

The next steps for the band were unclear, and Tyler only could dream of where they needed to go. But, with his ear pressed to Josh's heartbeat, head rising and falling to the rhythm of his breathing, Tyler knew there would always be this man by his side.

Tyler loved him; from beneath the exit sign, to the most famous stage in the world, and on television to the sanctuary of their home. And Josh loved him back just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> teeentyonepilots on Tumblr. I am sad we're into a break, but I'm excited to see what they create next. And for what it's worth, I will continue to write, too. 
> 
> TDC Schott was one of the best days of my life by the way. So worth it.


End file.
